Lost At Sea NCIS Story
by Ariel Gleeson
Summary: Ghosts from their past comeback to haunt Gibb's team as they struggle to put an end to a string of unsettling events and bring a long lost friend back home to them saftley before it becomes to late.


LOST AT SEA

Tony Dinozzo

Headquarters was abuzz with excitement. Our number one enemy was gone! About time he thought. His favorite song played on his MP3 player as the elevator dinged open. It had been many years since he had started working at NCIS but it still got Tony Dinozzo each time he entered the building.

His head bobbed to the music as he walked into the coral. He looked up to find that only McGeek was there. This bummed Tony out and it showed as he frowned. Where the hell is Ziva? She was always there before him. Or at least she was most of the time.

"Mcgoo!" he yelled getting Probie's attention away from his computer that he typed incessantly at. "Where exactly is dear Ziva?"

McGee looked at him with annoyed eyes and looked around the bull pen.

"Apparently not here Tony." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Tony's smile was wiped from his face and replaced with the playful snarl he always gave McGee when he bugged him.

"Well thank you for that McFlower power." He snapped "I meant where else could she be?"

McGee opened his mouth to retaliate when the elevator dinged once more where none other than Ziva David walked into the room.

Tony's eyes sparkled as she walked up to them smiling like usual and a waved gracefully at them. Sure he gave Ziva a hard time and she annoyed him all the time but she was the only person that could make his heart smile. She was a very entertaining person after all.

"You are late." Tony said amused

"I am not!" Ziva said whirling around to face the giant clock. She barely had time to look though before she ran into the sturdy chest of their beloved boss nearly making scolding hot coffee spill down his black jacket. She just stood there her mouth open in a shocked expression while Tony fought to keep my laughter in.

"Gibbs! I am so sorry I did not see you there." She said quickly as boss straightened his jacket.

He just nodded and walked toward Tony's desk a look that suggested bad news etched on his face.

"Something the matter boss? I'm not getting fired am i?" asked only slightly joking.

He shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper a tiny address printed on it. He looked at it questionably before reading it carefully.

"149 Franklin Avenue." Tony whispered under his breath before jumping out of my seat. "What happened boss is she okay?"

At 149 Franklin Avenue

Earlier that Day

Having just woken up Amber was in deep pain. Her muscles ached immensely as she hobbled over to her cabinet in the bathroom. She took the blue pill and went back to my bed. She heard a little creak as she sat on her bed. She heaved a sigh and put her head in her hands. That's when it happened. She heard a crash come from the kitchen of her two bedroom house. She flew across my bed and dug through the drawer of bedside table until her hands clasped around her faithful handgun.

Amber moved soundlessly from her bed and opened the bedroom door and pressed myself up against the wall of the hallway. Amber crept into the kitchen only turning my back on the bathroom for two seconds before receiving a sharp blow to her head making her hit the floor. A bag was placed over it shortly as Amber was dragged into the bathroom. Amber's gun fell from her hands as she struggled to get it off her face. Amber kicked wildly at the stranger and managed to hit him where it hurt. Sure it was a low blow but like her brother use to say they asked for it if they tried to hurt you first. He dropped my legs and fell onto the floor. I scrambled to her feet and ran out the door scooping up my gun along the way. As she neared the front door she opened the it but didn't run through it. Instead she stowed herself in the closet next to it. She patiently waited for the sound of his footsteps to be a foot away from her and launched herself out of the closet and shot down at his legs. He screamed and fell to the floor. Amber smiled at her work and gagged him with the scarf she found. She tied him with some rope she kept handy and rolled him into her basement making sure it hurt him badly. What could she say she was a revenge seeking girl.

Present time

Amber sat by the window waiting for the trucks to pull up to her house. She waited for Gibbs and the team, hopefully without Tony Dinozzo, and they could sort this out for her.

She perked up as she saw the black vans with NCIS painted on the sides screech to a halt and waved at Gibbs through the glass. However my wave faltered as the familiar form of Tony Dinozzo stepped out of the van swatting at McGee's head as McGee trotted on his foot when he stumbled from the van. Amber's mouth straightened into a thin line as she observed him in all of his cocky, ignorant, and unruly state. He hadn't changed a bit. She pulled away from the window and opened the door to a calm looking Gibbs with his hand outstretched as to knock on the door.

"What is he doing here?" she asked calmly though not without the traces of deep hatred in her voice

"He's part of my team Amber I had to bring him." Gibbs said undisturbed his eyebrows raised "Are you going to let me in? Or do I have to send Tony home?"

Amber huffed but stood aside and allowed Gibbs to enter her home. He kissed her forehead as he entered and whispered to her "He's not the same man he was Am, and he is really, really sorry for what he did."

Amber gave a stiff nod and went outside into her yard as the Medical examiners truck pulled up.

"I swear Mr. Palmer, one of these days we are going to end up terribly lost all because you cannot correctly tell the difference between left and right." Ducky grumbled stepping out of the van and crossing to the back.

Amber smiled as the young assistant grumbled back at him when Ducky caught her eye.

"My dear Amber!" he beamed striding towards her engulfing her into a hug "How much you have grown and dare I say as pretty as ever. I hope you were not hurt?"

"Not I Duck." Amber said pulling away "But the boy in my basement is in need of your medical assistance. That is if you can manage to doctor a gunshot wound to the leg."

Ducky beamed at the girl "Of course I can my dear." He turned to his assistant and waved a hand at him bidding him to fallow "Mr. Palmer if you would please assist with the….um…patient then."

His assistant Palmer smiled at Amber as he passed her and into the house. She nodded at him and turned back around to fallow when she ran into the one person she had hoped to avoid.

"How have you been Lil' Sis." Tony asked looking down at Amber.


End file.
